Rain Sketch
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Saat air hujan melunturkan lukisannya, perasaan yang tersalurkan secara tersembunyi lewat lukisan itu hilang seketika. Ah—Tuhan, bawalah semua perasaan sakit ini bersama aliran hujan yang turun ke bumi. Birthday&request -?- fic for Momoka Sha! Review?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

**Rain Sketch**

©Kokoro Fujisaki

**A birthday & request (oke—silakan anggap saya malas atau apa) fic for Momoka Sha**

**.

* * *

.  
**

—_Bahkan, seorang Sai juga pernah mengalami konflik batin._

.

.

Langit mendung beserta buliran air hujan masih setia memayungi Konoha semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Keadaan ini diperlengkap dengan hawa sejuk yang menyusup lembut sampai ke pelosok-pelosok desa kecil itu. Bau tanah dan lumpur yang bersatu dengan dinginnya tetesan hujan menciptakan suatu aroma khas tersendiri. Jalanan luar sangat sepi, tentu saja. Penduduk desa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sorenya di tempat tinggalnya masing-masing, berteduh di bawah kokohnya atap rumah—mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan sekedar memperhatikan butir-butir air yang menempel pada kaca jendela mereka, memperhatikan butiran air mana yang akan jatuh ke bawah duluan. Mungkin saja, bukan?

Suara gemuruh hujan terdengar sayup saat seorang gadis menggeser pelan pintu kaca penghubung ruang tengah dengan balkon di _flat_ miliknya. Ditutupnya pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia tampak membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang basah kuyup. Dipegangnya kertas itu dengan lembut—agar tidak merusak hasil jerih payah si pembuat. Melesat ke dalam kamar dan langsung kembali dengan sebuah lampu belajar biru muda, gadis itu nyengir pada sesosok pemuda di depannya, "Biar kukeringkan gambarmu, Sai."

Sai—nama pemuda itu langsung menggeleng sopan. Mata hitam legamnya menelusuri kertas-kertas basah buatannya yang teronggok di atas meja kopi. Kemudian mata itu beralih pada tangan kanan sang gadis yang sedang susah payah menancapkan sambungan listrik lampu belajar ke stopkontak. Setelah menancapkan ujung kabel itu dengan susah payah, gadis itu menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga lalu mulai menyalakan lampu. Kertas-kertas basah yang tadi ia pindahkan di bawah hangatnya sinar lampu yang memancar, "Ah. Kalau begini akan cepat kering."

"Tak usah Ino," tolak Sai sekali lagi dengan senyum palsunya, "Aku sudah tak perlu gambar itu lagi."

"Bohong," sanggah Ino cepat. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun dari nadanya jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan suatu luapan. Entah luapan apa, Sai sendiri juga tidak tahu, "Kau pasti membuat gambar itu dengan susah payah untuk Sakura, kan?" lanjutnya lirih sambil memainkan ujung kukunya. Perkataan terakhir Ino barusan memang sangat pelan, tapi Sai dapat mendengarnya. Walau hanya samar karena suara hujan hampir mengalahkan suara pelan gadis itu, tentu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu memilih meninggalkan lelaki di depannya, membuat minuman hangat pengusir rasa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah ke arah kertas-kertas basahnya, jemari pucatnya menyentuh perlahan permukaan kertas itu. Dan benar saja perkataan Ino, kertas itu sudah agak hangat. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya kering sih. Ah, tapi lihat gambarannya. Tinta-tinta yang tadinya melekat pada kertas membentuk sosok cantik kini luntur sudah terkena air hujan tadi. Percuma saja Ino mengeringkan kertas ini. Toh gambarnya juga tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Sesusah payah pun gambar ini ia buat, takdir tidak akan berbaik hati padanya bukan? Dengan ajaib kertas-kertas itu akan kembali seperti semula? Eh? Tidak, tidak. Sai sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam menggambar rekan timnya, Sakura Haruno. Yang sulit itu justru saat ia menuangkan segala perasaannya pada gadis bermata hijau itu. Berhubung Sai masih belajar cara menyampaikan emosi dan perasaan, maka agak susah baginya untuk merasakan suatu gejolak spesial. Agaknya, _saat itu_ Sai jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"_Sasuke-kun, aku akan tetap menunggumu, Sasuke-kun!"_

Suara itu kembali menggaung di kepala Sai. Bayangan Sakura dengan butiran air mata yang berjatuhan dari lepitan air matanya sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, membuat dirinya tertohok. Ya, Sakura tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mencintai Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi. Lihat? Sasuke kini sudah menjadi lelaki super kejam bak mesin pembunuh yang siap melaksanakan tugasnya kapan saja. Dan Sakura—ia hampir sampai membunuh Karin demi lelaki itu. Intinya, Sakura tidak akan peduli padanya, sekeras apapun Sai berusaha.

"Tehnya sudah jadi. Kau santai saja di sini. Otousan sedang ada misi dan kaasan masih ada perlu dengan Shizune-san."

.

.

Hanya dia.

.

Ya, hanya _dia_. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau ada gadis yang **selalu** memperhatikanmu, Sai?

.

* * *

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengamati tetesan hujan lewat pantulan teh hangat miliknya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang biru laut yang menatapnya penuh selidik di balik kepulan uap dari teh miliknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di _flat_, berdua, sepi, dengan suara gemuruh hujan sebagai suara latar. Tapi saat ini ia memilih untuk diam, membiarkan pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya sedikit tenang gara-gara masalah tadi siang, atau lebih tepatnya menunggu Sai untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Ino. Ino memang bukan teman dekat bagi Sai, tapi ini _kan_ yang biasa dilakukan seorang gadis saat melihat orang yang disukainya sedang ada masalah? Ino tahu dalang masalahnya. Teman sejak kecil sekaligus rivalnya-lah yang membuat Sai terlihat lesu sekarang. Sakura Haruno, gadis yang dulunya sangat payah kini tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ hebat dengan tenaga super beserta kemampuan mengobati yang luar biasa. Tak heran, kok bila orang _baru_ seperti Sai tertarik atau bahkan jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Sakura. Sakura memang luar biasa, termasuk dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha… Ino sampai memijit kepala bila mengingat laki-laki keras kepala itu. Kalau dibayangkan sekarang, rasanya agak memalukan saat ia sering mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke dulu.

"Ne, Ino."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh antusias. Sai tetap menunduk dan memandangi hujan lewat teh hangat miliknya, "Tak usah repot seperti ini."

Ino tertawa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, "Tak apa! Aku tak merasa direpotkan, kok! Lagipula…" Ino membuang nafas lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain—yang jelas ia menghindari tatapan Sai sebisa mungkin, "…kau pasti sangat terluka gara-gara Sakura. Ehm—kau tahu kan, berita kau menyukai Sakura sudah menyebar di desa ini… Err—hahaha," lanjutnya dengan tawa getir. Dengan tetap mengalihkan pandangan dari Sai, gadis itu meraih cangkir teh miliknya, kemudian meminum teh itu. Lidah serta kerongkongannya serasa terbakar saat teh itu memenuhi mulut serta _esofagus_nya. Sial, ia lupa kalau tehnya masih panas. Lengkap sudah sekarang. Lidah dan _esofagus_nya terasa sakit, ubun-ubunnya memanas, kedua matanya bersitegang untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata sejak tadi, ditambah… hati yang teriris dengan perlahan. Refleks, Ino terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya sibuk mencari sekotak tissue di atas meja. Tak enak melihat sang tuan rumah kesusahan seperti itu, Sai berlari mengambil kotak _tissue _yang ternyata ada di rak buku yang terletak di belakang gadis itu. Sai menyerahkan _tissue_ pada Ino lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Arigato_," Ino nyengir lagi pada Sai setelah mengelap sekitar mulutnya dengan _tissue_. Sai membalasnya dengan senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan.

_Ino Yamanaka, gossip bahwa kau suka padaku juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Desa Konoha, loh._

_._

_Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, Sai? Gadis yang kau sukai tapi ia tidak memperhatikanmu atau gadis yang sangat menyukaimu—sampai rela menolongmu?_

_._

Sai menyandar pada sofa putih milik Ino sambil memijit keningnya. _Ah, suara itu datang lagi…_

_._

_Sungguh kau tidak boleh meremehkan perasaan seorang gadis, Sai__. Karena perasaan seorang gadis itu terlalu rapuh—serta kuat di saat yang bersamaan, terutama jika menyangkut dengan orang yang mereka sukai._

—_Apa jalan pilihanmu?_

_._

"Sai? _Daijobu_?" nada bicara Ino langsung terdengar panik saat pemuda di sampingnya menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya dengan tangan sambil bersandar di sofa miliknya. Sai tak menjawab, kedua mata hitamnya masih ditutupi oleh telapak tangan pucatnya. "Aku akan mengambil obat pusing, tunggulah!" Ino beranjak dari duduknya, hendak mengambil obat pusing yang didapatnya dari Shizune beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi tangan Sai meraih lengan gadis itu dengan agak keras, mencegah Ino meninggalkannya barang sebentar saja. "O-oke, kalau kau memang tak mau minum obat," ujar gadis itu sambil kembali duduk. Sai tetap dalam posisi semula. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa gelisah. Suara-suara asing dan ganjil terus meramaikan benaknya seakan berperang memperebutkan perhatian dari lelaki tampan bermata hitam itu. Tak tahan, Ino menyesap tehnya (kali ini dengan perlahan, bahkan sebelumnya ia sempat meniup-niup teh itu) lalu angkat bicara, "Uh Sai, bukannya bagaimana tapi kau tak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini—maksudku Sakura terlalu keras kepala, sampai cinta mati pada Sasuke begitu."

Sai tidak menjawab. Pikirannya menerawang pada kertas-kertas yang saat ini sudah basah.

.

* * *

.

**3.24 PM**

"_Choju giga." _

Seekor kelelawar keluar dari kertas gulung milik Sai. Bagaikan hewan yang sudah pernah dilatih agar jinak pada sang majikan, kelelawar itu hinggap di lengan kiri Sai, melindungi lelaki itu dari tetesan hujan yang turun bertubi-tubi. Udara dingin menusuk lelaki itu—membuatnya memilih untuk berlari kecil ke tempat tujuan, _flat_ dimana Sakura Haruno tinggal. Ransel kecil berwarna coklat yang disandangnya, bergoyang kecil saat Sai menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari, menghindari genangan air yang bila ia injak akan membasahi kedua betisnya. Menyadari bahwa gerakannya barusan bisa membuat isi di dalam tas jatuh, Sai memperlambat gerakannya. Takut bila lukisan potret Sakura Haruno yang susah payah ia buat itu luntur. _Flat_ Sakura terletak di dekat taman, dimana ladang hijau sebagai tempat berpijak, langit biru cerah Konoha sebagai latar, beserta barisan pohon sakura yang menemani jika hendak ingin berjalan di jalan setapak. Sekilas, Sai melihat sosok gadis sedang duduk sambil menengadahkan wajah di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura. Sai merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan 3 lembar lukisan Sakura Haruno, bersiap-siap untuk memberi kejutan kecil pada gadis itu.

"Ah? Sai?" Sakura merasakan rintik hujan berhenti membasahi rambut merah mudanya—ada seseorang yang memayunginya. Sai yang berada di belakang bangku taman, melemparkan senyum palsunya, "Hei."

Hendak mengobati rasa penasarannya dengan menanyakan mengapa _kunoichi_ cantik itu duduk termenung di bawah siraman hujan, Sai membuka mulut, "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Melihat langit," jawab Sakura singkat. Sai yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya akan perkataan Sakura hendak membuka mulut. Sayangnya Sakura langsung memotongnya, "Karena langit adalah penghubung antara aku dan Sasuke-kun."

"Perumpamaan aneh," sanggah Sai dengan **asal tanpa berpikir lebih jauh akan makna perkataan Sakura**. Hatinya langsung agak panas saat Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Tanpa Sai sadari, Sakura mendelik ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sai memang belum mengerti tentang seluk-beluk perasaan, baik perasaan dirinya atau perasaan orang lain. Tapi saat ini, saat mereka bertatapan, saat mata hitam bertemu hijau yang sedang berkilat, Sai langsung mengetahui bahwa Sakura sedang tidak main-main. Dan itu artinya, **perasaannya pada Sasuke begitu dalam. **Kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan penuh kejengkelan bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menusuk-nusuk jiwa dan raga Sai saat itu juga. _Sesuatu_ seperti bersikeras keluar dari hatinya, menusuk-nusuk setiap sudut hatinya, ingin membuncah keluar—ingin bebas, dan ingin mengoyak-ngoyak segalanya. Agaknya saat itu Sai ingin sekali melampiaskan amarahnya pada sesuatu—entah hewan atau _shinobi_ lain. Yang jelas ia marah. Hatinya dijilati oleh api cemburu yang siap membakar jalan pikirannya sebentar lagi, membutakan segalanya—membuatnya membabi buta. Ia sangat tak suka nama Sasuke Uchiha dilantunkan dari bibir Sakura Haruno. Uchiha itu? Lelaki yang sudah tak punya hati itu? Cih! Yang benar saja!

.

* * *

.

Sai membuka mata hitamnya dan mengamati hujan yang masih mengguyur—tetap dengan deras lewat pintu kaca _flat _keluarga Yamanaka. Mengambil teh miliknya yang terletak di seberang meja, lelaki itu bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kemudian kembali duduk dan menyeruput tehnya. Ino agak terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Sai yang begitu drastis seperti ini. Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menatap Ino sambil tersenyum, "Aku tak apa, Ino. Hanya saja handuk ini jadi basah," hibur Sai sambil menunjukkan handuk biru muda yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Ino menarik napas sebentar lalu berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi miliknya.

"Sebentar, Sai! Jangan kabur, ya!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara laci-laci kayu yang dibuka dengan paksa dari dalam kamar mandi, tanda bahwa seseorang di dalam sana sedang terburu-buru mencari sesuatu. Handuk, maksudnya.

.

* * *

.

**3.40 PM**

Memegang lengan Sakura, Sai melemparkan senyum paksa pada gadis itu sekali lagi. Sakura melemparkan pandangan tajam. _Chakra_ berkumpul di tangan sebelahnya, bersiap untuk menonjok atau bahkan mematahkan tulang rahang Sai jika sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan berbuat kurang ajar padanya. Mata hijaunya menatap mata hitam Sai, berusaha mencari tahu apa tujuan Sai memegangi lengan kanannya. Apakah Sai akan melakukan hal buruk gara-gara Sakura berlaku acuh tak acuh padanya tadi?

Namun sepertinya Sakura _salah_.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, tangan kanan Sai bergerak ke arah kelelawar—payung hidup miliknya yang sudah kebasahan sejak saat lalu, kemudian ia memindahkan _payung_ itu ke tangan _kunoichi _di depannya. Sakura menyatukan alis—setidaknya ia butuh kata-kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya_. Ada apa dengan Sai? Ada angin apa? Ini betul-betul Sai kan? _

"Lanjutkan aktivitasmu, Sakura. _Ja_!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi saking bingungnya dengan gelagat Sai saat ini. Sambil memegang payung pemberian Sai, gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sai sudah berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya. Tanpa payung. Tanpa pelindung kepala dari tetesan hujan yang semakin mengganas.

.

* * *

.

Lamunan Sai membuyar tatkala sebuah handuk kering mendarat dengan lembut di atas kepalanya. Ino Yamanaka tersenyum jahil, "Setidaknya keringkan rambutmu dulu Sai." Mendengarnya, Sai hanya mengulum senyum. Ino Yamanaka menyambar handuk basah yang tadinya melingkar di leher Sai, kemudian melempar handuk basah itu ke dalam keranjang cucian dengan asal, "Pas sekali, tadi aku juga sedang mencari Sakura sih…"

"Lalu kau tidak jadi menemuinya?" Tanya Sai penasaran. Ino berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan, "Hmm… tidak jadi. Habis Sakura sedang melihat langit, jadi—"

"—tak bisa diganggu," lanjut Sai tajam. Ino agak merasa bersalah karena sepertinya pembicaraan barusan membuat Sai semakin sakit hati. Sambil menggigit bibir Ino duduk kembali di atas sofanya. Kedua kaki panjangnya dinaikkan ke atas sofa. Kemudian ditekuknya kedua kaki itu, agak tidak sopan mungkin. Tetapi, wajah Sai sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan ketergangguan, kok. Buktinya Sai tetap datar. Err—oke, wajah Sai memang selalu datar. Sai meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran sandaran sofa sambil bersandar. Sebelah tangannya sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk pemberian Ino.

"Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke."

"_Gomen_," mohon Ino sambil menempelkan dagunya pada kedua lutut miliknya, "Gara-gara aku sudah mengingatkanmu pada masalahmu itu."

"Bukan salah kau. Kenyataan yang aku sebutkan tadi memang fakta, kok."

_Lihat? Bahkan kau sudah mengakuinya sebagai fakta. Apa yang kau putuskan? Dari kata-katamu tadi jelas sekali kalau kau sudah menyerah akan Sakura. Dan di saat bersamaan kau menyinggung perasaan gadis yang menyukaimu._

_Kau—bodoh. _

_._

_._

_Kau akan kehilangan semuanya._

.

"Sial." Sai merasakan sebuah suara datang kembali dalam benaknya, mengacaukan pikirannya lagi—membuatnya bimbang dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Entah sejak kapan suara ini muncul. _Apa ini yang namanya seluk-beluk perasaan? Kenapa begitu menyita pikiran?_

.

* * *

.

**3.42 PM**

Tanpa pelindung tubuh dari hujan dalam bentuk apapun, Sai berjalan menembus hujan yang semakin menggila. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang selama ini ia genggam terbang terbawa angin. Kertas itu kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah becek, berjarak setidaknya 1 meter setengah dari tempat Sai berdiri. Sai berlari ke arah kertas-kertas gambarannya, lalu berjongkok dan mengambilnya. Matanya menatap kuyu pada kertas-kertas itu. Kertas-kertas yang awalnya terlukis wajah seorang _kunoichi_ cantik, kini luntur sudah. Tinta-tinta yang tadinya menempel dan membentuk pola Sakura Haruno kini terbawa oleh tetesan hujan yang berjatuhan dari atas langit. Di bawah kertas, tercipta genangan air dengan warna gelap yang berbeda. Warnanya hitam kecoklatan—berwarna kecoklatan karena air hujan bercampur dengan tanah, dan berwarna hitam karena bercampur dengan tinta-tinta Sai. Lelaki itu kemudian mendengus saat aroma menusuk khas tinta yang bercampur air hujan dan tanah menusuk indera penciumannya. Ah, gawat, pikirnya. Kertasnya sudah terlanjur basah. Lukisannya sudah tidak beraturan. Perasaan yang tersalurkan secara tersembunyi lewat lukisan itu hilang seketika. Sayatan dalam hati laki-laki itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membakar ujung-ujung jarinya, menegangkan kedua bahu bidangnya, membuat gigi-gigi rapinya bergemeletuk ria. _Ah—Tuhan, bawalah semua perasaan sakit ini bersama aliran hujan yang turun ke bumi._

Sebenarnya saat ini ia bisa saja menggunakan _choju giga_ miliknya untuk melukis seekor kelelawar lain untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan, sayangnya kertas gulung khusus miliknya tertinggal di rumah. Gara-gara ia terburu-buru—terburu-buru untuk bertemu Sakura. Terpaan angin menghantam kertas terakhir, membuat kertas itu terbang ke lain tempat. Dengan berlari kecil, Sai mengambil kertas terakhir—tidak, tidak. Ia _belum_ mengambil kertas terakhir. Karena sebuah tangan dengan 5 jemari lentik sudah mendahuluinya. Sai mendongak, penasaran dengan si empunya tangan. Perlahan, rintik hujan mulai berhenti membasahi lelaki itu. _Seseorang_ telah memayunginya.

"Sai," bisik gadis itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tahu. Ia memang melihat lelaki itu sedang berjalan menjauhi seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dengan wajah agak sedih, "Kau basah. Mampir di _flat_ku eh?"

Sai tersenyum setuju lalu bangkit dan memegang gagang payung berwarna transparan milik Ino. Sungguh tabu jika ada laki-laki dan perempuan di bawah payung—tapi malah si perempuan yang membawa gagang payung itu. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ia baca di perpustakaan umum. Sai menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan saat sampai di perempatan jalan, "Rumahmu belok mana nih?"

"De-dekat Ichiraku Ramen. Lalu belok kiri."

Ino Yamanaka tidak kuasa untuk menahan luapan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Eh tidak. Ia tidak bahagia. Ia sendiri juga bingung. Ia memang bahagia karena saat ini orang yang ia sukai berada tepat di sampingnya. Di lain sisi ia juga _amat terluka_ saat melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah orang yang disukainya.

.

* * *

.

"SAI!"

Suara lantang—yang tak kalah dengan suara derasnya hujan yang masih saja mengguyur membuat Sai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya mata biru laut Ino yang mendelik padanya, "Jangan bengong seperti itu hanya karena masalah kecil! Ini bukan akhir dari dunia, tahu!"

_Lihat?_

.

_Siapa yang memberimu semangat di saat seperti ini, Sai?_

_._

_._

Merasa tersihir dengan suara-suara barusan, Sai tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Ino. Kemudian ia merogoh ransel coklat kecil yang terletak di sofa di hadapannya—membuat Ino kaget seketika akan tingkah laku Sai yang menurutnya _moody_. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil tiga benda favoritnya; kuas, tinta, dan kertas. Ia memulai membuat sketsa wajah Ino Yamanaka. Lekuk wajah yang sempurna, ditambah dengan sepasang mata biru laut bulat dan jernih. _Kunoichi_ ini, ternyata sangat cantik—entah kenapa Sai baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tangannya bergerak sendiri mengikuti arus perasaan yang mengalir lewat hatinya. Wajah gadis itu yang selalu berusaha tersenyum di depannya, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan yang amat sangat saat berada di depannya. Mata gadis itu yang selalu berbinar saat bertemu lelaki itu. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, kuas itu menyapukan beberapa detail kecil seorang Ino di atas kertas itu.

"_Anata ga suki desu. Arigato gozaimasu_, Ino," katanya mantap sambil menunjukkan lukisannya yang baru dibuat pada Ino. Ino melongo seketika. Nafasnya tercekat, tulang kakinya langsung lemas bagai _jelly_—ia hampir tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya, _ini bohong kan?_

Melihat gadisnya jadi terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak, lelaki di depannya melangkah ke hadapan gadis itu dan segera merengkuhnya. Yamanaka muda itu membalas pelukan Sai, "_Ho-hontou ni suki dattanda_!"

Tanpa membalas, Sai memberikan lukisan wajah Ino kepada gadis itu—dan diluar dugaan Ino, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Ino yang saat ini sedang dipenuhi semburat merah. Kulit Sai itu pucat, jadi Ino dapat dengan mudah mengenali rona merah yang memenuhi wajah pemuda itu. Sai… _blushing_.

"_J-ja_! Ini sudah sore! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Sai yang salah tingkah langsung segera pergi. Tindakan barusan betul-betul di luar akal sehatnya. Suara debaman pintu terdengar. Detik-detik berikutnya, sambil memegangi pipi kanannya dengan takjub Ino melihat seseorang laki-laki tampan berlari keluar_ flat_ dan menembus hujan. Hujan memang masih setia mengguyur—tapi angin sudah bertiup tidak terlalu kencang. Terlihat dari pepohonan di sekitar _flat_ yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali—setidaknya tidak secondong tadi. Ino nyengir selebar-lebarnya, ia betul-betul tidak percaya akan kejadian hari ini. Didekapnya lukisan potret dirinya buatan Sai seraya masuk ke dalam kamar. _Kunoichi_ itu kemudian berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terduduk tak sadarkan diri di karpet kamar sembari menyandar pada kasur. Ino tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan lukisan Sai di tepi ranjang. Gadis itu berjongkok dan memandang lurus orang dihadapannya. Dipegangnya pipi kanan orang itu. Ino Yamanaka tersenyum lagi.

_POOF!_

Kepulan asap memenuhi wajah Ino yang sedang tersenyum—beberapa detik kemudian ia hilang dari kamar itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang yang teronggok lemah di atas karpet, dan… lukisan Sai.

Kurang dari satu menit, onggokan sosok itu membuka kedua matanya—memamerkan kedua bola mata birunya yang indah. Merayap ke atas tempat tidur dengan lemah, gadis itu berbaring sambil memeluk lukisan Sai—seakan lukisan itu adalah oksigen baginya, "_Shintenshin no jutsu_… menghabiskan banyak tenaga. _Gomen_, Sai. Barusan aku telah merasukimu. Dan akulah yang memprovokasimu."

—_Karena perempuan bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai…_

_._

_._

_Betul, eh?_

**

* * *

.**

**OWARI**

**A/N** Oke, saya tau ini sangat gaje. Pasti pada nggak ngerti deh. Jadi pas Ino bikin minum dia diem-diem ke kamar, bikin kloningannya sendiri. Terus Ino yang asli pakai _Shintenshin no jutsu_ buat masuk ke diri Sai dan memprovokasi semuanya mulai dari '_Jadi, mana yang kau pilih, Sai? Gadis yang kau sukai tapi ia tidak memperhatikanmu atau gadis yang sangat menyukaimu—sampai rela menolongmu?' _sampai bawah. Jadi yang sejak tadi ngajak ngobrol Sai itu koningannya Ino. Ah nggak ngerti ya? **AH MAAF :'C **Hahaha jadi Ino dari luar memang kelihatannya kayak merelakan Sai dan bersikap lemah… nyatanya, dia pakai _jutsu_ buat memengaruhi Sai ampe Sai jadi kacau balau hulu balang begitu. Ah gaje parah nih… maaf ya Moy. Ini nggak sesuai harapan :'(

Oke, stop terpuruk. Ingat pepatah yang ada di blog. _Don't hold yourself_. _Be confident_. Sekalipun tulisan kita abal-abal, tegakkan kepala, keluarkan rasa bangga kita terhadap apa yang kita tulis. **(Sebenarnya saya nyolong kata-kata ini dari blognya blackpapillon neesan, semoga yang bersangkutan tidak mempermasalahkannya D";)**

_Inhale, exhale._

By the way **happy birthday Momoka Sha! ** Ahahaha sebetulnya Moy request fic ini ke saya 2 minggu lalu. Cuman _seminggu lalu_ pas saya sekilas baca Twitternya yang tentang-ultahnya-bentar-lagi-itu jadi ya sekalian aja eheheh MAAF GAJE. HUEE *lari-lari ke Padang Arafah(?)* la-lalu sebetulnya waktu hari Rabu pas Moy nanya saya udah nyelesaiin ini apa belum… saya jawab belum. Kenyataan : saya menyelesaikan fic ini hari Selasa. Saya tak bohong kok, maksudnya 'belum' itu **belum diedit** HEHEHE /plak. Aaaw jangan marah Moy D: _by the way_, sepertinya saya senang bikin fic dengan tokoh cewek licik ya. Contohnya yaa **Ino** dari fic **Rain Sketch** dan **Sakura** dari **Oh! My Tricky Girl!** (sekalian promosi ehe, review ya/plak) jangan-jangan saya berotak kriminil lagi… AAAA THWEDAQ. Oke, maaf makin geje. Sekali lagi **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMOKA SHA** **ATAU SASHAMODOUW ATAU err—perlu nyebut nama asli**? *PLAK* oke. Gila.

Ah (lihat Blue In You buatan Momoka Sha, dia promosi fic Amateur. Ane juga deh) Review **Amateur**, fic collab kami yaa, saat kekonyolan kami dipadukan sehingga menciptakan suatu kegilaan yang nyata(?) Err NaruHina sih hehehe

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review, eh? :]**

**17 September 2010,**

**Kokoro Fujisaki (yang berusaha pede tapi susah banget ;_;)  
**


End file.
